


Nightmares

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is still having nightmares after his ordeal with Lash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Hi there! OK, here's a little scene that's been rattling around in my Head for weeks now. It's slash, but very mild, rated MAYBE PG. My first slash, so be kind. Oh, this has nothing to do with "Ice Man Returneth", it's just a cute little thing that's been bugging the h*ll out of me. Enjoy! 

DISCLAIMER: OK, These characters, and the whole concept of "The Sentinel" are the property of Pet Fly productions, and UPN has something to do with it, too. They came up with the characters. They came up with the idea of heightened senses. This is their baby, not mine. I'm just baby-sitting for a little while. Um...OH! I didn't get paid for this. And I don't plan on paying anyone else to read this, so I guess no money will be changing hands. This is just for fun, for the loyal fans of The Sentinel, and especially for the members of BBA (Blair Bonkers Anonymous.) OK? OK. That oughta do it. I hope. Please don't send me to jail! Oh, and please don't give this to a fanzine or anything without asking me first. But feel free to pass it on to anyone on the internet! ** :-) 

## Nightmares

Lisa J. MegaRed Gosselin

Blair woke up with a gasp, eyes darting all around the dark room as he sat up in bed. After a moment, he managed to convince himself that he was indeed safe and sound at the loft, not chained to a dentist's chair, the prisoner of a psychotic serial killer. Blair laid back against the pale blue bedsheets with a sigh of despair. Were these God-awful nightmares ever going to end? He pressed one hand over his mouth to try and stifle his harsh breathing, and covered his thundering heart with the other. He looked anxiously over at Jim, sleeping beside him, hoping that he was successfully muffling his body's reaction to the dream. He figured it was a useless attempt, with Jim's senses being what they were. Sure enough, after a moment, Jim stirred, turning toward Blair, who quickly turned on his side to face away from his companion. 

"Chief? You OK?" Jim's voice was soft, but full of concern. Blair closed his eyes, trying to pretend he'd fallen back to sleep. He didn't want to bother Jim again. 

Ellison wasn't buying it. "More bad dreams?" he asked quietly, reaching to lay a big comforting hand on Blair's shoulder. 

Blair took a shuddering breath. "Uh huh....," he whimpered. He didn't try to use whole words, for fear of losing control of his emotions.=20 

Jim's hand stayed on his shoulder, as the big man asked, "Wanna talk about it?" 

Blair shook his head as silent tears slowly coursed down his face to soak into the pillowcase. There was nothing to talk about; it had been the same dream he'd had every night since the incident with Lash. Every night Blair woke up in a cold sweat, seeing Lash's evil face leering over him, about to drug him.... 

"You gonna be all right?" Jim asked, patting Blair's shoulder. When he saw his partner nod, Jim removed his hand and settled back down. But he didn't go back to sleep. Rather, he opened his senses to monitor the small figure laying beside him. The person his whole world now revolved around. 

Blair lay quietly on his side, wide awake, trying to keep the sound of his crying from reaching Jim's ears. He'd begun to think he was actually succeeding, when the bed creaked and he felt Jim's hand on his shoulder again. The hand pulled at him, trying to turn him over to face it's owner. 

Jim gently tugged on Blair's shoulder. "Turn over, Chief." Blair resisted, as he continued to stifle his emotions. Jim persisted, "Come on....get over here.... Or neither of us'll sleep tonight." 

Reluctantly, Blair rolled over to face Jim, who wrapped his big arms around him and pulled him close. Blair sighed gratefully as the muscled arms closed around him like a protective cloak, a shield to block out the scary things that came in the night. As his tears slowly stopped, he managed to whisper, "I'm sorry, Jim.... I promise this won't happen every....," 

"Shhhhhh...hush now, Jim interrupted, as he felt Blair's heartbeat against his chest, slowing to normal. "Go to sleep." 

Blair sighed again, sadly. He felt so ashamed; he was such a burden! Jim had needed to hold him every night this week in order for him to fall asleep. Blair was touched by his friend's patience, as well as relieved. If this had started happening a few months ago, Blair fully suspected that Jim would've sent him packing. That was before things had changed. Before either of them had realized exactly what they meant to each other. *Before we fell in love,* Blair thought, snuggling against the smooth, broad chest. Ten minutes later he was still wide awake, and could tell that Jim was, too. Quietly, Blair spoke again, "Jim, am I keeping you awake?" 

Ellison sighed, "When you talk, yes you are." He reached down with one hand to pull the sheets up tighter around himself and Blair as he continued, "Now get some sleep, will you? We're up early tomorrow." 

Blair was quiet, but only for a few seconds, before continuing, "Because I can go back to my bed, if you want....," He hadn't been in his own bed in weeks. But if he was disturbing his partner.... 

"Will you be quiet and go to sleep, already?" Jim muttered quietly, tightening his arms around Blair. Sheesh! Sandburg could try the patience of a Saint at times. But that was one of the endearing things that had gotten Jim so attached to him in the first place. He smiled as Blair fell silent, resigned, for the moment. 

Blair was quiet, but still wide awake. Very softly, he whispered, "I'm sorry...." 

"Shhhhh.... Hush, little one," Jim whispered into the dark curls. "No one's going to hurt you." Jim moved one hand up Blair's back to nestle in his hair. He began to slowly weave his long fingers through the auburn tangle, gently rubbing Blair's scalp. The detective grinned as he felt the muscles in his young companion's body immediately begin to relax. He'd learned from experience that there was no faster way to put Sandburg to sleep than to play with his hair. It was a weapon Jim had put to use many times in the past few weeks, since he'd rescued Blair from that murderer. He hoped it would work again now. 

Blair relaxed, letting the gentle fingers against his scalp lull him to sleep. Jim's fingers were the last thing he remembered as he drifted off into slumber, at last. 

Jim removed his hand from Blair's hair to wrap his arm around him again. Blair was asleep; Jim could tell by the slow steady rhythm of his breathing. Now maybe he could do the same, finally. An hour later, Jim was still awake, with Blair cuddled in his arms. The detective's mind was keeping him awake, pondering over the recent developments in the relationship between Guide and Sentinel. When had Blair become the center of his universe? He really couldn't say. But it had certainly happened; there was no doubt of that. As Jim held his precious soulmate, he was again amazed by the feelings that the young man brought out in him. Love. Joy. And most of all, a protectiveness that rivaled that of a mother Grizzly protecting her young. Jim never thought he had those feelings in him, but now here they were. He looked down at Blair, and was filled with the protectiveness he'd just been pondering. He would do anything to keep Blair safe. All Jim wanted to do was form a protective shield around the young man, to keep him away from all the evil, all the badness, all the people who would try to hurt him. It was a full-time job, with all the trouble Blair seemed to get into! 

Suddenly, Blair took a quick deep breath, his muscles tensing. Jim froze, waiting to see if the kid was having another nightmare. But then, Blair released the breath in a long, contented sigh, and snuggled up against Jim's chest. Jim melted. It was something, to know someone felt that safe in your arms. Ellison smiled, and looked down to study the sweet little face pressed against his chest, with it's frame of curls and long dark lashes. Jim closed his eyes, and leaned down to gently press his lips against Blair's temple. Blair smiled a little in his sleep. 

With a sigh of contented peace, Jim laid his head down on the pillow, his face burrowed in Blair's hair, and went to sleep.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
